Avengers (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
These are the Avengers from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Summary This group of people were formed first when Nick Fury, a member of the US Government agency S.H.I.E.L.D., introduced Tony Stark (known as Iron Man) to the Avengers Initiative, where Tony, Nick, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Coulson go out to find people with special skills. They eventually found Steve Rogers, a US Army soldier dubbed as "Captain America" who had been experiemented on by Howard Stark (Tony's father) during World War II; Bruce Banner, a scientist who had been exposed to gamma radiation that turns him into what is known as the "Hulk"; Thor, an Asgardian who possesses powers to control lightning (uses Mjolnir to guide it). Other members (Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow and Clint Barton/Hawkeye) who were already present as agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., joined the group. Team structure/Weaponry |-|Team structure= Leader * Nick Fury (Inactive) Second-In-Command * Phil Coulson (Inactive) Team Leaders * Tony Stark/Iron Man (Deceased) * Steve Rogers/Captain America (Inactive) Notable Individuals * Bruce Banner/Incredible Hulk * James Rhodes/War Machine * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow (Deceased) * Thor Odinson (Currently a member of the Guardians of the of the Galaxy) * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlett Witch * Vision (Deceasred) *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Deceased) * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Rocket (Currently a member of the Guardians of the of the Galaxy) *Nebula (Currently a member of the Guardians of the of the Galaxy) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Okoye Notable Associates *Asgard **Valkyrie **Korg **Miek **Lady Sif *Wakanda ** T'Challa/Black Panther **Ayo **Shuri **Nakia **M’Baku *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier/White Wolf * Hope Van Dyne/The Wasp *Hank Pym *Janet Van Dyne *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Doctor Stephan Strange/Dr. Strange **Wong *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Drax the Destroyer **Groot **Mantis **Gamora (Deceased) *Gamora (2014) *Stark Industries **Pepper Potts/Rescue **Happy Hogan *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Phil Coulson **Cameron Klein **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Goose *C.I.A. **Everett Ross **Sharon Carter *Erik Selvig *Helen Cho *Ravagers **Kraglin *General Ross *Howard the Duck Team Units Infantry *Riflemen *Security Guards Vehicles * Quinjets * Helicarrier |-|Weaponry= Team weapons Artifacts * Iron Man Suits * Mjølnir * Captain America's Shield Ranged weapons * Assault Rifles * Pistols Explosives * Grenades Purpose/Objectives To quote Director Nick Fury "There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when they needed them, they can fight the battles, that they never could." The Avengers' main and primary purpose is to defend the people of the earth from any major threats that are otherwise too much for any one Avenger to face alone. They have defeated two large armies, stopped global extinction, even survived having being split apart during an international crisis. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The Avengers were formed around in the present day time where people use digital tech to communicate with one another, use advanced computers to store and/or hack into (particularly in Black Widow's area of specialty) however the Avengers are a collection of heroes from different eras and/or worlds Power Source Science: Mechanical Exoskeleton (Tony Stark being the tech specialist uses numerous Iron Man suits that each serve various purposes) Emotion Empowerment (Bruce Banner after his experimental accident becomes the Hulk and becomes stronger the angrier he gets) (Superhuman Enhancement (After undergoing the Super Soldier program, Steve Rogers gained superhuman capabilities and limited regenerative abilities) Divine: Lightning Manipulation (Thor with or without his Hammer even without the use can conjure and use lightning as a weapon). Power Stats DC: Island: The Avenger's powerhouse members such as Thor and the Hulk are considered by General Russ to be couple of Megaton Nukes with the Latter capable of matching Thor who managed to create a massive Thunderstorm that covered the whole of Asgard. City: Thor, Hulk and Iron comparable to one another during the time of the battle of Solkovia, with Thor managed to destroy the entire city-state, with Hulk managed to still damage him, and Iron Man with Hulk-Buster defeated the Hulk. Multi-City Block: Iron Man managed to power a Helicarrier, Captain America managed to kick Ultron through a concrete pillar. Wall-Street: Avenger members who are not super powered like Captain America are standard human strength with physical combat. Durability: City: Most of the Avengers are capable of tanking attacks equivalent to one another, with Captain America tanking a blow from Thor with his shield without taking any damage. Multi-City Block: Iron Man and Captain America capable of trading blows with one another with Iron Man in his standard suit and Cap without his shield at times. Wall-Street: Regular members of the Avengers such as Black Widow and Hawkeye with physical combat. Speed: MHS: Thor with his mastery of natural lightning and utilizing it as attacks. Hypersonic: via flight speed with Mach 46.8, flight between continents in minutes. Superhuman: The combat speed of various elite Avengers. Subsonic: Black Widow Comparable to Hawkeye's reaction speed who dodged bullets. Athletic: Regular Avenger members running speed. Skills Stats Their skills varies as they have heroes with their own origins and own sets of abilities that would help achieve their goals, with it being Tony's numerous suits, Captain America's combat experience and command issuing, Black Widow's stealth and infiltration specialty, Thor's and Hulk's destructive capabilities, etc.. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength comes from their unite as a team and when they have a plan all set up for them to execute, they managed to defend the earth from time to time and even become the poster team of pop culture after their debut. Even without gear, many of the Avengers are proven to be strong in their ways. Tony Stark has experience in martial arts and has lots of knowledge and money as well. Bruce Banner also has much intelligence when not being his other self. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are both highly trained assassins, along with Natasha's training in her past. Steve Rogers has superstrength alone. Thor has the power to wield lightning, even without the use of Mjølnir. Sam Wilson and James Rhodes both had USAF training and experience. Weaknesses/Flaws The Avenger's greatest weakness is their own individual agenda's that would otherwise contradict or conflict with the team's overall unity. They even fought with one another at times about how the team should be run or just to keep the Hulk under control. Another would be half of the team are vulnerable without weapons - Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, War Machine, and Falcon all do not possess special abilities like Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Scarlet Witch, and Vision, leaving them only to their combat skills. Wins/Losses Gallery Avengers_assembled.jpg| The very first time the Avengers assembled to protect the world. Avengers_Facility.png| The newest headquarters of the Avengers, after their battle with Ultron. Quinjet.png| The Quinjet, the main form of transformation for the Avengers around the world. Nick_Fury.jpg| Nick Fury, the original Director of the Avengers Initiative. Category:Comic Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Marvel Comics Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Team Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:Protagonist Category:Superhero Fiction